Yoyo vs FLLFFL
One of the few battles old Terkoiz ever lost, Yoyo vs FLLFFL is a classical demonstration of brush animating and the awesome style of Hyun. Plot Intro All of FLLFFL's previous opponents lie outside, defeated and discarded like a broken sword, lameting their condition. Then, Yoyo pops up and asks for the directions to FLLFFL's arena. Upon hearing the answer, Yoyo promptly races off. The other gladiators beg him not to enter, with the exception of Gel who yells encouragement. Then, everybody just admits that he's dead. Battle Yoyo rushes into the arena, and comes face to face with FLLFFL, who's taking a breather. Yoyo challenges FLLFFL to an RHG battle, to which the veteran accepts. However FL made a comment on Yoyo's yoyo. Insulted, Yoyo replies with an insult to FL's sword. Enraged, FL charged at Yoyo. The two start the opening rounds with FLLFFL going on the offensive and Yoyo on defense. FLLFFL deals the first major blow to the stomach, leaving Yoyo in a lot of pain. FLLFFL taunts Yoyo, asking him to show him a trick. Quite happy to oblidge, Yoyo goes on the offensive, only to get knocked around by FL again. FLLFFL, still unimpressed, continues taunting Yoyo. Eager to show him what he's made of, Yoyo goes 100% on his offense, finally unleashing the explosive rage of his yoyo. Now, with both warriors warmed up, the true battle begins with the two battling until it comes to the point where FLLFFL flies onto a platform and says that yoyo's weapon isn't bad at least for a toy. Yoyo replies with a IKR and hoists himself on top. Yoyo blows a piece of the platform off, sending it tumbling to the ground. FLLFFL manages to knock Yoyo off the platform and even tries to drop a box of explosives on him, who successfully blows it up with his yo-yo. FLLFFL and Yoyo engage once again but their weapons knock together with such force that they fly into the opposite owner's hands. FLLFFL hits himself with the yo-yo while Yoyo accidentally drives FLLFFL's sword into a wall with the jet function, so they toss each other's weapons back together and continue their fight. Finally, FLLFFL pins Yoyo to the wall with his katana. FLLFFL comments on how good Yoyo is but believes Yoyo could never beat him. Upon freeing himself, Yoyo gives FLLFFL the double-finger salute, and performs a feat which had never before had been seen and was perhaps the greatest turning point in RHG history: with one well-placed blow, Yoyo shatters the jetstream katana and the battle turned in his favor. Now defenseless, FLLFFL could only writhe in agony as he was beat to a pulp by the ferocious power of Yoyo's yo-yo. Aftermath Having been beaten by Yoyo, FLLFFL shows some good sportsman ship and willingly admits his defeat, much to Yoyo's surprise and delight. However, the victory was bittersweet: in defeating FL, Yoyo broke the champion's battle spirit, and could only watch helplessly as the former gladiator sadly walked away. Trivia *Unlike Terkoiz's version, this one had some more voice and actual dialouge. *This battle had sound effects from pepper as well as other battles. Links http://www.fluidanims.com/portal2/view/392/ https://youtu.be/7I70FbloQ4k Category:RHG Battles